With the growth in the living standard, the current users have higher and higher requirement on display products, especially in an aspect of improving the display image quality. However, due to the structural limitation of the conventional TFT, the problem of image flickering of the display products in which a TFT is used as a switching element of a subpixel cannot be eliminated or alleviated. Therefore, how to effectively alleviate a defect of image flickering and the like of the display products has become a problem for the current manufacturers.